Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce a series of two-dimensional (2D) and/or three-dimensional (3D) images.
For many years, ultrasound was not used to evaluate the lung because in normal conditions, the only detectable structure is the pleura, which appears as a hyper-echoic horizontal line moving synchronously with respiration. Later, it was found that the acoustic mismatch needed to reflect an ultrasound beam may be created when the air content in the lungs decrease, such as in patients with pulmonary edema, acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), pneumonia, and pulmonary fibrosis. Specifically, the presence of extravascular lung water during an ultrasound scan causes comet-tail reverberation artifacts, called B lines, ultrasound lung comets, or lung rockets, to be visible in the ultrasound images. These B lines, which appear as bright vertical lines that extend from the pleura to the bottom of the ultrasound image, can be used to assess the severity of pulmonary edema and may also be helpful in evaluating patients with ARDS, pneumonia, and pulmonary fibrosis.
Lung functional is regional in nature. For example, a condition present in one section of one lung may not be present in other sections of the same lung or in the other lung. Moreover, analysis of lung ultrasound images is typically performed on an ultrasound scan covering at least one breathing cycle. Currently, a physician may review and analyze multiple images from multiple zones of the lungs to score the condition of each zone of the lungs based on the number of B lines identified in the images. The review, analysis, and manual scoring of the large number of images is a labor intensive process that is imprecise due to the subjective identification of B lines by different physicians.
Existing ultrasound and post-processing systems do not automatically identify a representative ultrasound image for documentation in each zone. Furthermore, existing systems do not enhance the visualization of the B lines for review of an operator of an ultrasound system. Moreover, existing systems do not facilitate the comparison of images and scores between previous and current examinations to assist with assessing improvement or deterioration of a patient condition.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.